Por favor regresa
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Tk murió a manos de puppetmon.. Y Matt quiere que Tai sepa lo que se siente sufrir lo que sufrió.. Sin embargo sucesos fortuitos lo ayudan en su venganza.. Así como sus amigos..
1. Default Chapter

Por favor regresa..  
  
By ryu-kun  
  
Yamato lo sintió desde el primer momento en que Pupetmon se lo llevó.. no quería admitirlo.. pero lo sabía.  
  
Luchó por liberarse.. Pero no pudo hacerlo.. Pupetmon se llevó a su hermano. Matt se liberó con un esfuerzo supremo.. Tai y los demás llegaron cuando se movieron los caminos en donde estaban.  
  
Rapidamente Matt comenzó su busqueda sin que nadie se le interpusiera.. Deseando en el fondo de su corazón.. poderlo encontrar con vida..  
  
Y mientras Tk corría por su vida en la casa de pupetmon. Trastando de vitar que pupetmon lo matará a balazos..  
  
Los niños se enfrentaron a digimons aliados de un pupetmon y al final quedó un kiwimon, pero devido a la intervención de birdramon fue eliminado antes de que pudiera decir donde estaba el escondite de pupetmon.  
  
Matt en una afán de golpear a Piyomon fue detenido por los agumentos de Izzy.  
  
"Matt no hay tiempo que perder.. ni tampocos puedes desperdiciar tu tiempo golpeando a otras personas" dijo Izzy mientras Matt cverró sus puños con fuerza y soltó a poiyomon.  
  
Finalmente entre todos comenzaron a buscar a Tk, lo buscaron durante un buen rato hasta que Tai les dijo que descansaran.. Matt lo ignoró y siguió adelante, sin el grupo buscando a su hermano.. a cada paso que daba una sensación afloraba en su estomago.. una sensación desagradable.. mezcla de panico y angustia..  
  
De pronto ya no pudos ma sy cayó de rodillas mientras enmpezó a llorar descontroladamente.. Ni siquiera Gabumon pudo consolarlo..  
  
Varias horas después: En la guarida de Pupetmon.  
  
"Es una lastima que no hayamos podido seguir jugando Tk.. Es una lastima.. bueno buscaré nuevos compañeros de juego después" dijo pupetmon mientras iba a avisar a los darkmsters que solo quedaban siete niños.  
  
Un poco mas tarde, en donde los niños estaban descansando..  
  
Izzy despertó cuando oyó un beep en su computadora. Se había quedado dormido por el cansancio de haber estado buscando a Tk, al igual que todo el grupo en cuanto se sentaron a descansar se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Izzy decidió ver que era lo que estaba causando tanto ruido en su computadora.. Era un correo de genai. Cuando lo leyó se quedado blanco como un fantasma.  
  
"Dios.. no" dijo Izzy mientras cerró su computadora. Y trató por todos los medios de no pensr en eso.. Genai le había dicho que el digibyte de Tk había dejado de funcionar.. y eso significaba... que Tk había muerto..  
  
"¿Que pasa... izzy?... ¿Los darkmasters han atacado la tierra?" preguntó Tai muy asustado al ver la expresión de Izzy.  
  
"Tk ha muerto" dijo con la voz entrecortada. La noticia de la muerte de Tk cayó como si fuera un baño de agua helada.  
  
"No puede ser" dijo Tai mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo. Sora, mimi y Kari empezaron a llorar.  
  
"Era tan joven y lleno de vida" dijo Joe mientras agachaba su cabeza muy triste y además sintiendose responsable.  
  
Izzy miró a Tai que tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas. Por un instante pensó en decirle que no era su culpa. Pero.. la duda laceraba su mente. (¿Y si no nos hubieramos detenido como decía Matt?) pensó el niño mientras se detuvo a ordenar sus pensamientos.  
  
No le gustó lo que pensó.. pero era cierto. (Si no nos hubieramos detenido.. y si nos hubieramos separado en grupos para cubrir mas terreno.. Tal vez) Izzy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lo pensó de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Y al final no podía dejar de llegar a la misma conclusión.  
  
Y sabía que alguien mas llegaría a la misma conclusión. Izzy cerró sus ojos y buscó una forma de salir del problema que se avecinaba. Casi lo oyó venir desde lejos.  
  
"Matt enloquecerá cuando lo descubra" dijo en voz alta mientras todos lo escuchaban.  
  
No dijo mas sabía que todos entenderían tarde o temprano. Izzy cerró sus ojos. Mentalmente se preparó para lo peor.. y buscó hacer las paces consigo mismo.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Tai se había ido.  
  
Izzy se levantó y miró a su alrededor mientras se iba de allí.. Lo que fuera era mejor irse de allí antes de que Matt llegará. No podía enfrentarlo.. El.. Su verguenza era demasiada para poder enfrentar a Matt.  
  
Izzy se levantó y miró a su alrededor.. pensó en que cuando llegará matt.. nadie podría soportar... una pelea con él.  
  
Izzy tomó la mano de Kari.. y y se la llevó casi a rastras mientras lloraba. "Si Tai.. regresa diganle que me lleve a su hermana.. que no me busque estará mas segura conmigo que con él.. y espero que ustedes tengan la sensatez de irse de aqui también.. Matt.. no estará en sus cabales.. si lo encuentran" le dijo Izzy mientras se llevaba a Kari.  
  
"Vamos tentomon.. digiecioluciona" le dijo mientras el bicho se le quedo mirando sin saber que decir. "Vamos a morir si nos quedamos aqui" le dijo mientras casi todos lo niños lo miraban y comenzaron a comprender.  
  
"Pero Izzy.. y los ¿Darkmasters?".. "Vamonos.. se puede razonar con ellos.. pero con mat.. no.. acaba de perder lo mas importante en su vida.. y ¿crees que vamos a salir vivos de esta?" dijo el niño mientras Tentomon comprendió y digievolucioan dejando a los demás.  
  
"Desde ahora cada quien ve por si mismo" dijo Izzy en un tono de voz que ni a el le gustó.  
  
Los demás se vieron en shock.. pero en ese momento sus digimons.. les llamaron la atención. "Es mejor que no vayamos.. si Tk.. ha muerto.. matt querrá culpables.. y si no encuentra a pupetmon.. nosotros" pero Gomaomon no pudo terminar pues se oyeron gritos y sonidos de lucha.  
  
Izzy le indicó a Tentomon que se fuera de allí.  
  
"Quedense aqui.. creo iré a razonar con matt" dijo Joe mientras la dejaba. A lo lejos se escucha la voz de matt. "Todo fue por tu culpa.. mmi hermano esta muerto.. por tu culpa.. pero esto no se quedará así.. " se oyó como algo cai al suelo.  
  
"Por favor no peleen" se oyo la voz de agumon. "Esta vez.. Esta sabrás lo que yo sentí.. porque vas a perder a tu hermana" dijo Matt mientras golpeó a Tai con fuerza.  
  
Matt llegó trastabillando al campamento.. solo para encontrar a Sora a mimi y a Joe..  
  
"¿Donde esta?" le preguntó Matt a Joe con mucho rabia en su voz.  
  
"Se la llevaron" dijo Joe con miedo.  
  
"¿Se la llevaron?.. a Kari.." dijo Matt con expresión que parecía de felicidad.. y luego empezó a reir..  
  
Tai llegó rapidamente con los demás un poco golpeado al no ver a su hermana se fue contra Matt.  
  
"¿Que le hiciste?" le gritó con verdadera furia.  
  
"SE la llevaron.. los darkmasters se la llevaron" dijo Matt mientras reía como loco.  
  
Tai se puso palido al oir eso.. "¿Ahora sabes lo que se siente Tai?" se burló Matt mientras veía con verdadero deleite la cara de Tai.  
  
"Quisiera ver tu cara cuando encuentres su cuerpo sin vida" le dijo Matt mientras miraba sus manos cubiertas de sangre negra..  
  
Tai se levantó y tomó a Matt de la cabeza. "Ella esta bien.. no esta muerta" dijo Tai mientras trataba de golpear a Matt.  
  
"Quisiera verte llorar frente a su cuerpo sin vida.. mirar sus ojos vacios.. mirando el cielo.. Ya quiero verte hacer eso Tai" dijo Matt mientras rompió a sollozar.  
  
Tai ceró su puño y lo estrelló en la cara de Matt.  
  
"KARIII! gritó Tai mientras iba a buscarla y se separaba del grupo.  
  
Matt no se movió del suelo.. se quedó allí tirado.. sin ganas de vivir..  
  
Sora miró a Joe.. no haber dicho una palabra.. Decirle a Tai que su hermana estaba bien.. que Izzy se la había llevado a un lugar seguro.. Pero era mejor así..   
  
Sora fue a consolar a Matt mientras lloraba sin parar.  
  
Mimi tenía la esperanza de que dejaran de pelear.. Mientras que joe.. se sentía mal.. por no decir que Izzy se había llevado a Kari..   
  
"Pero Tai.. merece este castigo" pensó Joe..  
  
El chico cerró sus puños en desesperación.. y luego se lo mordió.. importente al no saber que hacer.. Decirle a Tai que Izzy se había llevado a su hermano y no los darkmasters  
  
Continuará.. Mmmm me quedó un poco extraño.. a ver que dicen.. 


	2. El porque lo hice

Por favor regresa..  
By ryu-kun  
  
Episodio 2  
El porque lo hice..  
  
Tai corría con desesperación.. buscando un indicio.. un algo por donde buscar.. un lugar.. un sitio.. una información que le dijera donde estaba Kari. Ramas piedras cuaquier cosa que se interponía en su camno no podía deterlo por mucho tiempo..  
  
Corrió hasta desfallecer.. Y aun cuando cayó al suelo trató de levantarse.. seguir pero no pudo mas y cayó al suelo.. En donde se quedó dormido.. por el cansancio..  
  
Mientras caía en al inconciencia pensó.. "Es mi culpa.. presioné demasiado las cosas.. y cuando debí hacerlo.. " tai sintió como todas la desiciones que había tomado en el pasado eran incorrectas.. y que apenas había escapado por pura suerte..  
  
"Y ahora la suerte se ha acaabdo.. y finalmente uno de nosotros ha muerto" dijo en voz baja mientras pensaba en Tk.. y luego en Kari.  
  
  
  
Lejos de allí a mas distancia de lo que los digibytes podían rastrear..  
Izzy llegó hasta una ciudad muy lejos de allí.  
  
Tentomon estaba muy cansado cuando regresó a su forma basica.  
  
"Descansa" dijo Izzy mientras miraba la ciudad que estaba a su alrededor.  
  
Gatomon no había dicho nada solamente se limitaba mirar.  
"¿Que?" dijo Izzu algo molesto al sentir la mirada de gatomon en su espalda.  
  
"Nada.. no es nada" dijo Gatomon mientras desviaba la mirada.  
Kari se había quedado dormida y estaba acomodada en una banca de un parque.  
  
"Sería buena idea si nos escondemos mientras recuperamos energías Izzy" le dijo Tentomon mientras Izzy asentía.  
  
La ciudad era una extraña mezcla de varias ciudades del mundo.  
  
"Creo que en ese edificio estará bien" dijo Gatomon mientras veía como Koushiro cargaba a Kari con mucho cuidado.  
  
"¿Quieres ayuda?" le preguntó Gatomon mientra miraba al chico caminar con algo de dificultad.  
"No es necesario.. solo abre la puerta" dijo Koushiro mientras caminaba con paso inseguro.  
  
Finalmente entraron a un edificio con aspecto de teatro. Una vez adentro Koushiro cerró con llave la puerta.  
  
"Si creo que ya" dijo Koushiro mientras se sentaba a descansar un poco.  
  
"MMMMmmmmmmmm" dijo gatomon mientras lo miraba.  
"¿Que pasa?" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba a Gatomon.  
"Hiciste bien en llevarte a Kari" dijo Gatomon mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
"¿Hunh?" preguntó Koushiro.  
"Matt debe de estar furioso.. y en ese estado pudo haber cometido un locura... Lo sé porque yo he pasado por lo mismo varias veces" dijo Gatomon mientras miraba con comprensión a Koushiro.  
  
"Sé que el amor te hace perder la razon.. lo sé por experiencia" dijo Gatomon en voz baja mientras recordaba a alguien en especial.  
  
Koushiro se puso un poco rojo mientras Gatomon hablaba.  
  
"ES mejor que nos separemos un poco.. con el tiempo Matt lo superará.. ya lo verás" dijo Gatomon mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
  
"Bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos por comida" dijo Gatomon mientras miraba a Tentomon.  
"Si es cierto" dijo Tentomon un poco turbado.  
"Descansa Izzy.. ya pronto.. regresaremos" dijo Gatomon.  
  
Izzy obserbó como los dos digimons desaparecía en silencio y luego miró a Kari temblando de frio. Buscó a su alrededor hasta que encontró un cobertor y se lo pusó a Kari. Se le quedó viendo un rato y luego le dio un beso en la frente.   
  
El chico buscó una silla y cerró sus ojos para descansar.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
  
"Diablos que desastre" dijo Pupetmon mientras hacia que sus juguetes limpiaran la casa.  
  
"No pensé que los niños elegidos fueran tan sucios.. mira que manchar de rojo mis paredes.. si era un color muy bonito al principio pero ahora se ha empezado a poner negruzco.. y empieza a apestar" dijo Puppetmon mientras miraba con asco las grandes manchas en la pared y en el suelo.  
  
"Bueno creo que hay mas niños con los cuales jugar.. ya veré con quien mas juego" dijo mientras iba al monitor a buscar a mas niños.  
  
"Que.. se fueron dos y solo me quedan cinco para jugar" dijo Pupetmon con un puchero.  
  
"Mmmmm dos se fueron con machinedramon.. creo que será mejor que le diga para que se divierta un poco" dijo el digimon marioneta mientras sonreía.  
  
"Todos merecen divertirse un poco con los niños elegidos" dijo puppetmon alegremente.  
  
Mientras en otro lado.  
  
Matt seguía dormido en el suelo. Era una palida sombra de lo que era antes.. se veía tan fragil e indefenso.  
  
Joe regresó de la direccion donde había visto venir a matt.  
Estaba visiblemente palido y en sus manos traía envuelto en una sabana.. claramente se veía que era un cadaver de un niño.. En bastante partes de la sabana blanca en que lo envolvió había marcas de sangre seca.  
  
Joe parecía haber envejecido muchos años.  
Sora tuvo el valor suficiente como para tomar el cuerpo de tk y retirar la manta para verlo con sus propios ojos.  
  
Si.. Era el.. el mismo cabello rubio.. la misma cara y los ojos azules.. En su carita se veía un gesto de sorpresa.. De incredulidad.. ni parecía muerto.   
  
De no ser por el hoyo en medio del estomago.. y en su corazón.. había otro en una de sus piernas..  
  
Sora dejó derramar unas lagrimas de frustración mientras sostenía al cuerpo inerte del pequeño niño.  
  
Mimi se acercó a ver. Al igual que sora no pudo evitar llorrar.  
  
"Por eso no querría que pelearamos" dijo mimi histerica y ejerciendo su derecho como niña a llorar.  
Y vaya que lloró.. su llanto despertó a matt sin mucho esfuerzo.  
  
Joe por primera vez en su vida se sintió completamente impotente.. sin nada que pudiera ayudarlo o consolarlo.  
  
En parte porque el tenía a su hermano Shin allá en la tierra.. vivo.. y esperando su regreso a casa.. mientras que matt no volvería a ver a su hermano con vida.  
  
Matt se recuperó en unos momentos después de contemplar el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.  
  
Empezó a juntar madera, con la cual empezó a formar un monticulo o pira funeraria. cuando terminó de hacerlo tomó el cuerpo de su hermano en sus brazos y después de darle un pequeño beso en la frente lo puso en la pira.  
  
Matt empezó a cubrirlo con mas leña y cuando terminó.  
  
"Tk.. perdoname.. no pude protegerte como te lo había prometido.. No fui un buen hermano al permitir que pasará esto.. pero no te preocupes hermanito.. esto no se va a quedar así.. juró que vengaré tu muerte" dijo mientras sus ultima palabras sonaban aun mas frías que el hielo.  
  
Su mirada era fria.. de alguna manera oscura y maligna como si no fuera el mismo matt que conocieran.. Como si el matt que conocían hubiera muerto cuando murió su hermano.  
  
Joe le puso la mano en su hombro.  
"Te ayudaremos" dijo Joe no con lastima sino con determinación.  
  
(Yo fallé.. no pide protegerlo.. a pesar de que debía haber estado mas atento.. no pude protegerlo.. es mi deber ahora.. poder ayudar y protegerlo.. ya que no pude a su hermano) pensaba Joe con determinación.  
  
"Te ayudaré hasta el final" dijo Joe mientras Yamato apenas volteó a verlo.  
"Si.. lo que sea" dijo al final no muy convencido.  
  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios:  
Me quedó muy corto.. pero creo que haré mas después.. 


End file.
